I think I know you
by s.e tudor
Summary: Amneisa ridden Christine has to find the way back to herself, with Erik... or is it Eugene? by her side.


I opened my eyes and then automatically closed them again. The light was too bright! It seemed as if the sun had been shoved in my face, but this sun wasn't warm. After a few minutes I decided to open my eyes again, slower this time so I could let my eyes aching eyes to adjust to the harsh light. I took in my surroundings; the bottom half of the wall was white, the upper half was decorated with light brown and white stripes. A picture of something hung on the wall and cabinets decorated the rest of the large room. I let my eyes drift down to my hands, something strange was sticking into my skin, it hurt and was itchy. Something sticky was keeping it in place and although I wasn't sure what it was, I was determined to take it off my hand, and the wires out of my skin.

"Don't."

I looked up to the source of the voice and I was surprised to see the man sitting in the chair, why didn't I notice him before? "W-Where am I?" I questioned as I watched his eyes travel from my hand to my face. It gave me a good chance to look at him, but I was mostly distracted by the white thing that covered the right half of his face "Who are you?" I looked at him and cocked my head to one side "More importantly" I exclaimed "What happened to me?"

He smiled and crossed his long legs, resting his hands on top of his knee "Well, to answer your first question, You're at Lakota North Hospital, to answer your second question I'm Erik Holloway and last but not least you thought you'd put a on a show and throw yourself into the door." He jabbed his thumb behind him to where a neatly folded pile of stained white clothes laid. I gasped slightly and pulled the blanket up to my chin, wait, wasn't I already dressed? "Don't worry" He held his hands up "The nurse took the liberty to do that for you." He winked. Why did he wink?

I exhaled softly and laid my throbbing head back onto the fluffy thing behind me "Where was I at when I decided to…." I paused and looked up at him, what did he say?

"Put on a show and throw yourself into a door?" he finished and closed his eyes, the hint of a smile playing on the corners of his lips. "Well, you were at work, of course." He said casually.

I frowned and looked at him "I have a job?" I questioned. I was positive I was more confused than the man sitting next to me, maybe he was my father, or my brother. Did I have a brother? I looked at him and sighed "Sir, I know you told me who you are…" I thought for a moment; my head seemed to throb even harder "Erik Holloway?" I questioned and he gave a slow nod "But what exactly is your relation to me?"

He leaned back in his chair "You work for me, You're the receptionist at Holloway Holdings Inc." He stood up and held up a finger, why did he hold up a finger? I looked at mine which was smaller than his, did he want the grey tubular thing that was on mine? If he wanted it he could have it, it served no use to me. I slid it off my finger and immedietly it was placed back on my finger.

"You must keep this on." The lady smiled at me. Wait, wasn't a man just here?

"She woke up about five minutes ago. Started asking questions." The man appeared back into the room standing next to the bed with his hands behind his back "I figured I should have taken the opportunity when she was silent to receive you." He sighed and knitted his eyebrows together "Nurse, She doesn't remember anything, do you think it could be Amnesia?"

Nurse nodded and ran something on my forehead, which beeped after a second "I believe that's exactly what it is." She shinned a light in my eyes and I lurched back. She smiled slightly and shook her head before she moved to my other eye "We will have the doctor check her out in a few hours, and get his opinion about it." She peeled something off my forehead and then replaced it before she checked the tubes coming out of my arms.

I smiled up at the lady with the funny colored hair, it was a familiar color pink? No. it wasn't pink. "Nurse, That's a funny name for a lady"

The man sighed and put his hand on my shoulder "She is your nurse, her name is not nurse."

She looked down at me and smiled and then looked up at Erik in a quick rush, which made me dizzy "Do you know if she has any parent's sir?" she looked down at me at me again, they – whoever they were – were talking about me as if I was not in the room with them "She needs someone to watch over her, to get her memory back."

Erik shook his head "No, I think she lives by herself." He gave a one armed shrug "As I told you when I first brought her in, she is my receptionist. I have no relationship to her at all." He looked down at me and frowned "Sorry, but I am not your Father nor your brother."

I cocked my head to one side and smiled "That's okay… Marshall!"

"Erik." He mumbled looking back at the lady with the funny hair.

"We won' t be able to release her unless she has someone to be with until her memory comes back." She sighed and messed with the fluffy thing behind my head, I decided that it was a cloud.

The man—what was his name again? Eugene? Looked down at me and fluffed my cloud in a different way, which I had to agree was even better than what Nurse had done. Nurse, what a silly name! "I'll take care of her." He said after a while "I have dealt with many, many crazy business partners. She should be a walk in the park."

I smiled and clasped my hands together, the tubes threatening to pull out of my hand "Oh! We are going to take a walk in the- park?" I smiled and looked at him "That sounds like a great idea! Good thing I'm already wearing a dress!" I giggled and stood up. My legs felt weird and I felt my body fall. Thankfully Eugene was close at hand and he caught me before I hit… what was I just on? It wasn't a cloud, that was for my head!

"Woah!" He exclaimed before he gently set me back down on the… bench? "We aren't going to the park, Christine you need your rest."

I smiled dreamily "Christine… that's a pretty name, did you give it to me?" I questioned.

He shook his head in response "No, your parents gave it to you."

"My parents?" I looked at him and smiled "Will I see them when we go home Eugene?"

"Erik." He stated simply and nodded "Yes, we will see them when we get home." He sat on the edge of the bed, pulling his pants leg up just a tiny bit.

"Where did Nurse go?" I looked around for Nurse and frowned slightly "She never said goodbye. She's a awful friend."

Erik sighed and rubbed a part of his nose that wasn't covered by a weird white blob "Christine, her name is not nurse."

I shook my head "No, that's her name, just like mine is Christine and yours is….." I squinted my eyes at him, Eugene? Edward? Elliot? Ethan? "Erik." I smiled and leaned my head back on my cloud.

He nodded before we were both distracted by a light knock on the door "Excuse me? Mr. Holloway, Miss. Daae?" A older gentleman walked in "I'm Doctor Martin" He held his hand out to Erik and he shook Doctor's hand "I will be doing a few tests to make sure Christine does in fact have amnesia, and if she's okay to be discharged."

"Doctor?" I looked up at him "Can you tell Nurse that she was very rude, leaving without saying goodbye." I pursed my lips and crossed my arms.

Doctor laughed slightly and nodded "yes, Miss. Daae, I'll do that." He took something off the end of my bench and I wiggled my toes at him. He grabbed them and laughed, I liked Doctor, he was nice and he made me laugh as well "Okay, Mr. Holloway could you verify these things for me?" he handed him the chart and…. Erik nodded at each one of them "Very well." Doctor pulled out a light and I pressed my aching head into my cloud as far as it would go. He looked at me "Christine, We have to check to make sure you don't have a concussion."

I looked at him and cocked my head "Con-cuss-ion?" I tried out the word "Con-cuss-ion?" I said again "What's that?"

Doctor smiled slightly "It's a tramautic brain Injury which gives headaches and sometimes can render you unconscious." I looked at him, what in the world was a headache? More importantly what was unconscious? Was it a friend of Doctor? He turned on the tiny light and pulled open my eyes, shined the light into both of them "Well, her pupils dilate, which is a good sign" He said to… Erik. I had to remember Erik. The doctor smiled and looked back at me "Do you know what year it is, Christine?"

I looked at him and cocked my head to one side "um… 19… no…" I closed my eyes, what year was it? "1994?" I questioned and shook my head "No! no that's wrong." I placed my hands on my face, with the ever present pull of the tubes "Its 1994." I said through my hands.

"Do you know who the president is?"

I spread my fingers apart and looked at him "What is a president?"

Doctor smiled and nodded "That's okay. Do you know your full name?"

I pursed my lips, "Christine, my name is Christine."

He smiled slightly "That's good. Your name is Christine Marie Daae. If you don't remember the last two that's okay, it's quite a long name." He smiled and I nodded "Okay, Christine, if you'd please stand up…" He helped me stand up "Mr. Holloway I'm just going to test her balance, then we will check her reflexes." Doctor smiled and then looked at me "Stand on your left foot, Christine."

I lifted one foot and smiled "Did I do it?"

He laughed slightly "Yes, but on the wrong foot, you're standing on your right foot." I scrunched my eyes and the stood on my other foot, my… left foot. Doctor told me to do a series of things before he let me sit down on my bench and hit me in the knees with a tiny object. It made me kick him, but he seemed pleased with the results. "Well," he looked at Erik "It seems as if she's functional in most aspects, she can obviously talk –" he looked down at me "Don't touch that Christine." I leaned away and swung my legs back onto of m comfy bench "She has uneasy balance but she's been in a coma for a few days so that's not too entirely surprising. Give it a few days and her balance should be almost back to normal. Her memory however has failed her terribly, Christine…" Doctor looked at me as I shyed away from his pocket again. I wanted the long cylinder in his white pocket. "I'm going to order occupational therapy here in a few weeks, but until then I encourage you to show her any pictures, any videos or anything you think would jar her memory back."

I watched Erik nod slowly "That sounds easy enough."

Doctor nodded "it seems easy, Mr. Holloway but I assure you this could be a long healing process and it may take weeks for her to heal."

Erik rested one hand on his chin "That's okay Doctor Martin. I plan for her to be with me for a long time, she is my fiancée after all."


End file.
